


you give me temptation

by dragonfruits (roseflavored)



Series: monster smash [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Demons, F/F, Face-Sitting, Squirting Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseflavored/pseuds/dragonfruits
Summary: They haven't had sex in months, which is a little unheard of considering Junmyeon's a lust-demon and Chanyeol is perpetually horny.





	you give me temptation

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. warnings in tags. yes the title is from that ariana grande song.

Junmyeon's shoulders are squared, head in her hands with her phone next to her on the couch. She looks almost heavenly, Chanyeol thinks, surrounded by mounds of silk napkins in varying shades of white as sunlight streams in through the window and highlights her soft, blonde hair. A little angel, even when she whispers rather colorful profanities under her breath.

And Chanyeol—the dutiful, loving, caring, beautiful fiance that she is—sets down Junmyeon's iced latte on the coffee table before wrapping her arms around Junmyeon's neck and dragging them both down onto the couch.

Junmyeon groans, tries to wriggle out of Chanyeol's grasp, but Chanyeol throws her leg over Junmyeon's until the other gives in with a sigh, lets herself fold up small with her hands against Chanyeol's chest.

"What happened now," Chanyeol asks after a beat.

"Do you know what's in two months?"

"Yeah. New _Star Wars_ movie?"

Junmyeon glares at her, and Chanyeol would have found her blacked-out eyes a little threatening if Junmyeon wasn't also pouting. Chanyeol kisses the top of her head and Junmyeon nuzzles further into Chanyeol's chest.

"Kidding, kidding. That's when the new _Lego_ movie comes out, right? Remind me to get tickets."

Junmyeon pinches Chanyeol's side with no real force behind it, and Chanyeol retaliates by tickling her fiance until she’s wheezing and softly thumping her fists against Chanyeol.

In two months, it will be Junmyeon and Chanyeol's third year anniversary. In two months, Kim Junmyeon and Park Chanyeol become Mrs. and Mrs. Kim-Park.

”Yeah well guess what else is happening in two months,” Junmyeon says, breathless. “It’s the city’s centennial, apparently. So our venue’s gonna be hosting tours and school field trips and there’s gonna be people stepping all over our peonies.”

”I thought they said they don’t double book events?”

”That’s what they told me!” Junmyeon plays with the drawstrings of Chanyeol’s hoodie while Chanyeol smooths the back of Junmyeon’s hair. “But apparently it ‘won’t be a problem’ and ‘it’ll be over so fast we won’t even notice a thing.’”

Chanyeol hums and buries her face in Junmyeon’s hair.

”Why aren’t you mad too? You wanted this venue more than I did.”

Chanyeol snorts in reply. ”I wanted it because your alternative was a Vegas courthouse wedding.”

”That offer’s still on the table, by the way. We’re already soul-bonded so—”

Chanyeol tickles Junmyeon again, underneath her sweater while Junmyeon squeals.

They’ve had their venue booked for months—a small historical building with rustic brick walls and wooden beams. Chanyeol loves it, loves the green hills it overlooks, the way it feels like it could be home, fantasizes about waking up everyday in a house just like it with her soon-to-be-wife. Chanyeol hasn’t voiced this fantasy to Junmyeon, not yet.

But she thinks Junmyeon knows, likes to think Junmyeon felt the same way everytime she glanced over at Chanyeol admiring the venue’s little details.

 

 

Chanyeol's brushing her teeth when she overhears Junmyeon on the phone.

"Dad, please I'm begging you... No! You promised you two could be civil."

By the time Chanyeol's rinsed her mouth with water and comes out of the bathroom, Junmyeon's horns are already peeking out of the top of her forehead—two little stubs poking out of pale skin.

"Okay. Okay. Love you too, bye." Junmyeon leaves her phone on the sidetable, turns off the lamp when she feels Chanyeol's weight on the bed. She looks so small.

Chanyeol's already pulling Junmyeon down onto their bed, Junmyeon instinctively molding herself to Chanyeol's front as they tangle their legs together.

"Well that sounded like a heartwarming father-daughter conversation." Chanyeol says when Junmyeon wraps her arms around her waist, buries her face in Chanyeol's chest for the second time that day, fifteenth time this week alone.

Junmyeon scoffs. "I told dad he'd be sitting in a table next to mom's. I guess even the ten feet of distance won’t be enough."

Chanyeol doesn't speak, instead runs her hand up and down the tense muscles of Junmyeon's back. Junmyeon searches for Chanyeol’s hand, and Chanyeol gives it to her. Small fingers trace the pattern of their soul-bond on Chanyeol’s hand—an intricate design seared into the flesh of her palm. Junmyeon kisses the raised skin, apologetic, and rests it against her cheek.

Chanyeol’s thumb strokes Junmyeon’s cheekbone while Junmyeon gazes into Chanyeol’s eyes. The look on her face is indiscernible, her black irises blended into black sclera. Then she’s leaning in, pressing her lips softly against Chanyeol’s, and Chanyeol lets her, smiles at the tickle of Junmyeon’s breathing.

"You smell nice," Junmyeon whispers when they break apart. She scoots closer and nuzzles into Chanyeol's chest, breath warm against the thin material of Chanyeol's sleep shirt. Chanyeol has to breathe out through her mouth at the sudden sensation.

"Thanks, it's your body lotion." Chanyeol manages when Junmyeon's hand slides up Chanyeol's shirt, palm hot on Chanyeol's skin. Junmyeon readjusts herself so that her leg between Chanyeol's brushes ever so slightly against Chanyeol's crotch, and Chanyeol’s brain is going a mile a minute.

They haven't had sex in months, which is a little unheard of considering Junmyeon's a lust-demon and Chanyeol is perpetually horny. But then the wedding planning process naturally ended up taking over all the time they had outside of work, and so they wind up spending what little time they have together catching up before falling asleep next to each other.

Not that Chanyeol minds, but the realization that the past couple months spent without Junmyeon's bare skin on hers catches up to her when she feels Junmyeon's thumb make small circles on her side.

"J-Junmyeon..." Chanyeol whispers. No reply.

”Junmyeon?”

Her fiance is quiet, breathing slow as her hand is still on Junmyeon’s hip. She fell asleep. Of course. Chanyeol could scream.

She sighs instead, pulls the blanket over the both of them as she prepares to drift off herself.

Streaks of moonlight come through the curtain, light up Junmyeon's features. Her eyebrows are pinched together, dull and yellowed horns more prominent. Chanyeol is extra careful when she presses a kiss to the space between them, avoids accidentally scratching herself like she had when they were first dating.

When they had met, she just assumed Junmyeon's horns came out and extended further the angrier she was, like most demons. Then they started protruding more and more the more time they spent together, and Chanyeol’s confusion only grew.

Chanyeol smooths Junmyeon's eyebrows with her thumb, gently caresses her jawline until her whole face softens. Her horns are noticeably longer when Junmyeon sighs in her sleep and hugs Chanyeol’s forearm.

Chanyeol smiles. They come out whenever she feels safe.

 

 

They go out for the first time in weeks, to the exclusive opening of a little club downtown. Their mutual friend Sehun is hooking up with the owner's cousin, or something—Chanyeol and Junmyeon didn't need much convincing.

Chanyeol runs a hand through her short hair, purposefully messes it up to get an effortless bedhead look. “I think those might be cutting off your circulation,” Junmyeon says when they walk past the entrance. “Your ass looks nice though.” Chanyeol wiggles her butt a little in reply, and Junmyeon gives it a pat.

”Why do you think I wore them?” Chanyeol is smug, knows how hot she looks in the tight, black skinny jeans. But God, is it hard to walk in them.

Junmyeon is also dreadfully hot tonight—her short, red dress hugging her body in ways that makes Chanyeol want to cry just thinking about their sex-drought.

”You made it!” Baekhyun’s voice is loud, even over the pounding music. Her horns are on full display, pointed and pearlescent even in dim lighting. Junmyeon touches one of her own, a pout forming when she feels the blunt end.

”Ugh, you made it,” Chanyeol says when she approaches them, earning her a punch in the arm from Baekhyun. Chanyeol whines and rubs at her arm—why are all demons so unaware of how freakishly strong they are?

”Might I remind you that you two wouldn’t have even made it through the door if it weren’t for me.”

”I thought it was because Sehunnie’s fucking the club owner’s cousin, or something,” Junmyeon interjects, hands cupped over her mouth to be heard over the EDM.

”Uh, duh. That person’s me.” Baekhyun’s hands are on her hips, looking too proud of herself. Chanyeol shudders. She doesn’t even want to know what kind of relationship the two lust-demons might have, but Baekhyun looks like she’s about to tell them in excruciating detail.

”Oh wow,” Junmyeon says, “so you and…”

Baekhyun’s chest puffs up and Chanyeol’s already rolling her eyes. ”Yeah, me and Sehun have been-“

"You and the owner are cousins? Wow, that’s so cool. Tell ‘em this is a really nice place for us! Oh hey, Chanyeol look there’s the bar.”

Chanyeol bursts out laughing, lets Junmyeon lead her away while Baekhyun squawks.

 

 

Neither Chanyeol or Junmyeon are very good at dancing, their bodies moving together awkwardly on the edge of the dancefloor. It doesn’t really matter to Chanyeol—the mass of bodies around them providing shelter from outside eyes as Junmyeon’s hips grind into Chanyeol’s.

”If there were room, I’d back it up on you.” Junmyeon says when Chanyeol gets adventurous and grabs Junmyeon’s ass.

She genuinely looks apologetic, and Chanyeol has to laugh at that. “It’s okay. We’ll have time for that later tonight.” She squeezes Junmyeon’s ass, earns herself a moan as Junmyeon unintentionally grinds on Chanyeol’s leg.

Chanyeol’s sweating in a lot of uncomfortable places, her leather jacket feeling more suffocating than sexy right now as the room starts to get hotter and hotter, seemingly out of nowhere.

Junmyeon whines when Chanyeol moves to pull it off, and Chanyeol figures that she probably would risk overheating for her fiance.

Chanyeol expects cool relief when the jacket comes off, but the temperature in the room suddenly spikes. Her sweat falls in droplets down her neck, the air muggy like a sauna’s. Nobody else seems to notice, and suddenly Chanyeol’s aware of Junmyeon’s eyes raking down her arms, lingering on her biceps. So that’s where the temperature increase came from.

”J-Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon’s arms wrap around Chanyeol’s neck, and her skin erupts in goosebumps when Junmyeon stands on tiptoes to whisper in Chanyeol’s ear.

”Wanna get outta here?”

Chanyeol doesn’t need much convincing.

 

 

”F-uck, unnie-” Chanyeol grits out.

Junmyeon noses at Chanyeol’s pussy through her underwear, Chanyeol’s hand clenching at the sheets when Junmyeon pulls the cloth aside to lick a flat stripe.

They’d barely gotten through the apartment door before Junmyeon held Chanyeol against the wall by her arms and sucked marks into Chanyeol’s neck, collarbone, the tops of her breasts.

Chanyeol almost came on the spot when Junmyeon used her sheer demonic strength to lift up Chanyeol, her legs around Junmyeon’s waist.

Neither of them bothered to remove the rest of their clothes, though Chanyeol laughed when Junmyeon cursed several times trying to get the jeans off Chanyeol’s legs. Junmyeon had palmed Chanyeol through her panties in retaliation when she did, two fingers working against her pussy until she was dripping through the fabric.

Chanyeol’s legs spread wider when Junmyeon pulls off her underwear. Her tongue darts out to flick against her clit, and Chanyeol can’t even _breathe_ properly anymore. ”Unnie- _fuck_ , unnie please-”

Chanyeol yelps, almost dizzy when Junmyeon pulls her body until her legs are over Junmyeon’s shoulders, her body bent nearly in half in one smooth motion. Junmyeon’s arms are solid around Chanyeol’s waist, and the revealing position is enough to make her cover her face with her hands in embarrassment.

Junmyeon tells Chanyeol to look at her, voice firm. The command is enough for Chanyeol to slowly bring her hands down and- _oh_. Junmyeon’s horns are in their full glory—one sharp and arched high while the other ends halfway, a faded, jagged crack running down the side. Chanyeol wants to touch them, feel the smooth bone of one and trace the split on the other, prick the pads of her fingers on the tips.

Black markings run down Junmyeon’s bare shoulders and arms, snake around her neck, stopping right at her jawline. If Chanyeol were to squint, she would be able to see the faint, black haze emanating off the markings, as if on fire.

Junmyeon looks predatory—is predatory—when her eyes stare right into Chanyeol’s.

“What do you call me?” Junmyeon asks, and Chanyeol swears she’s speaking at a normal volume, but her voice resounds in the room, vibrates in her head.

”Unnie, unnie, please I need-”

Junmyeon smiles, her red lipstick smudged at the corners. Chanyeol belatedly realizes it’s because of her, because her mouth was on Chanyeol’s, on Chanyeol’s breasts, on her _pussy_ —Chanyeol moans.

”Wrong answer,” Junmyeon’s voice echoes in Chanyeol’s head again, “you know only good girls get rewarded.”

Chanyeol wants to be a good girl, wants Junmyeon on her, in her, wants her to take over Chanyeol’s entire body.

”P-please...mistress.

Junmyeon smiles again, the black of her eyes warm, inviting.

”Good girl.”

And her tongue, dark as her markings, black as the endless abyss of her eyes, graciously slips between her folds.

Chanyeol cries out, Junmyeon relentless as she thrusts her tongue in and out of Chanyeol. Junmyeon’s hold on Chanyeol is strong, and Chanyeol can't do more than throw her head back as her mistress fucks her open.

”Mistress, mi- I’m gonna-”

Junmyeon stops then, leaves Chanyeol whining and tearing up in frustration.

”Already?” Junmyeon licks her lips, her mouth and chin covered in Chanyeol’s wetness. “We haven’t even gotten to the best part.”

Chanyeol groans, feels her orgasm slip away just out of reach. “D-don’t tease me, mistress.”

”Oh, I don’t intend to.” Junmyeon’s tongue presses against Chanyeol’s entrance, and she gasps when Junmyeon’s tongue plunges inside without Junmyeon even having to move her head.

“Oh fuck, oh _God_ -“ Junmyeon fills her up, dark tongue elongating inside her as Chanyeol’s walls tighten around the intruding muscle.

Junmyeon’s eyes are steady on hers, unblinking as she retracts and extends her tongue into Chanyeol at will. _God isn’t here, love,_ Junmyeon’s voice fills Chanyeol’s head, erases all else as Chanyeol sinks deeper into the abyss in her mistress's eyes. _Only me._

_Only us._

And then Junmyeon pulls out, leaves Chanyeol feeling hopelessly empty as she relinquishes her hold on Chanyeol’s waist.

”Jun, wha-” Junmyeon gets up from the bed, unzips the back of her dress. It falls off her body like petals off a rose, reveals two dark, webbed wings extending out of her back.

”That’s better,” Junmyeon sighs, stretches her arms as her wings flap experimentally, their size spanning the length of her arms. “It was starting to hurt having to hold those in all the time.” Junmyeon smiles.

Chanyeol can’t help herself. ”Sit on my face.”

The air is noticeably thicker, warmer, and Junmyeon is almost menacing in the way that she smiles. “That can be arranged.”

Chanyeol takes off her shirt in the two steps it takes for Junmyeon to return to the bed, her mouth on Chanyeol’s nipple before she even notices.

”Shit, unni-” Junmyeon’s glare is piercing. “M-Mistress.”

Junmyeon lets out a pleased hum, takes pleasure in licking and gently biting at Chanyeol’s nipple while her thumb plays with the other.

Chanyeol arches, careful to avoid Junmyeon’s horns as she entangles her fingers in soft, blonde hair.

”So pretty,” Junmyeon whispers, palms both of Chanyeol’s small breasts and squeezes the nipples while Chanyeol’s mouth hangs open in silent moans.

”Mistress, me too, please...”

”Hm? What do you want, Chanyeol?”

”Let me touch you too, please- _fuck_.” Junmyeon’s teeth tug lightly at one of her nipples, and Chanyeol’s so fucking _sensitive_ now and-

Junmyeon chuckles, and it’s low and dark and doesn’t sound like Junmyeon. “As you wish.”

Junmyeon pushes Chanyeol’s shoulders down until her back hits the mattress, and then Junmyeon’s knees are on both sides of Chanyeol’s head as her pussy hovers above Chanyeol’s mouth, clit so close to touching Chanyeol’s chin.

”But mistress wants to keep playing too.” And Junmyeon’s pulling at Chanyeol’s legs until her feet are planted firmly on the mattress, Junmyeon’s fingers moving between her legs until Chanyeol lets out a surprised noise when they slide into her cunt.

Not wanting to be outdone, Chanyeol licks at Junmyeon’s pussy and laps up the wetness. Junmyeon moans, loud and unabated, and it travels straight to Chanyeol’s crotch.

Junmyeon grinds back against Chanyeol’s open mouth, her slickness bitter and wonderful on Chanyeol’s tongue.

”Oh fuck- Chanyeol, yes- ah” Junmyeon pumps her fingers faster, and Chanyeol’s toes curl in anticipation.

Chanyeol holds onto Junmyeon’s thighs, urges her mistress to fuck herself on her tongue, use her to her liking.

”Yes, yes, so good Chanyeol, so good for me.”

 _For mistress, for Junmyeon, only for Junmyeon._ Junmyeon grinds harder, faster, rocks her hips and she’s so close, Chanyeol can feel it, Junmyeon’s rocking her clit against Chanyeol’s chin.

”Chanyeol, fuck- I'm gonna come,” Junmyeon’s breathing is labored, fingers unmoving inside Chanyeol. “Do you want that? D-do you want mistress’s come?”

 _Yes, yes, yes._ Chanyeol stiffens her tongue so that it slides into Junmyeon easier, and she cries out in response.

The air is still for a split-second, as Junmyeon’s legs shake. She comes with a shout that resonates in Chanyeol’s soul, the sound combined with the erratic flapping of Junmyeon’s wings almost deafening.

Chanyeol is still lapping up Junmyeon’s come as Junmyeon pants, finally pulling off when Chanyeol tries pressing her tongue inside again.

Junmyeon’s bangs are plastered flat against her forehead, sweat shining prettily on her skin. The dark haze around her has all but disappeared, eyes softer.

Junmyeon pets Chanyeol’s mess of hair, kisses her tenderly. “You did so well, such a good girl.” Chanyeol hums in happiness, lets Junmyeon deepen the kiss and taste herself on her tongue.

”And good girls get rewarded,” Junmyeon whispers against her lips.

Junmyeon sits between Chanyeol’s legs, wipes up some of the slick with two fingers and pops them into her mouth.

“Mmm, my pretty girl,” Junmyeon purrs, “you’ve been so patient for me, haven’t you?”

”Yes, yes, for mistress.”

”Shh, my love.” Junmyeon presses the same fingers against Chanyeol’s lips, smiles when Chanyeol sucks them into her mouth. “Let mistress take care of you.”

Chanyeol whines when Junmyeon pulls her fingers out, a trail of saliva dripping down her chin. Then Junmyeon’s instructing Chanyeol to keep her legs wide, and she’s all too eager to oblige.

Junmyeon uses both hands to spread Chanyeol’s pussy, long, dark tongue making a reappearance as she dives in without hesitation.

”Oh, oh, mistress yes, yes.” Chanyeol’s mind whites out, Junmyeon’s head bobbing back and forth as her tongue lengthens inside her.

Chanyeol fucks herself on it, moves against it as it fills her deeper, deeper.

”M-more, harder please, I want-”

And Junmyeon gives her more, fucks her harder, stretches her with her tongue and works in two fingers alongside it, stretches her impossibly wider until Chanyeol’s screaming.

She can fucking _feel_ her pussy clenching around Junmyeon’s tongue, her fucking fingers, the sheets absolutely _soaked_ as a familiar pressure continues to build and build with each thrust.

”Mistress, mistress, Junmyeon I’m gonna come- oh fuck.”

Junmyeon’s eyes are so beautiful, so enticing, as they meet hers. _Then come for me, Chanyeol._

Junmyeon rubs Chanyeol’s clit with her thumb, fucks deep and hard into Chanyeol, and Chanyeol can’t take it anymore. Her shout is the only warning when she clenches hard around Junmyeon, her whole body jerking before wetness sprays out of her, gushes while Junmyeon moans and rubs at Chanyeol’s clit through it all.

Chanyeol’s still shaking, body limp when Junmyeon lies next to her on the bed. Her wings have receded, but her horns are still on full display.

”What,” Junmyeon asks when she notices Chanyeol’s been staring, “do I have something on my face?” Junmyeon’s completely soaked because of Chanyeol, and Chanyeol groans, covers her face with a pillow while Junmyeon laughs and wipes them both down with their blanket.

”I just washed these...” Chanyeol grumbles when she feels the soft fabric between her legs.

”So? We’re probably getting ten more as wedding gifts anyways.”

Chanyeol sighs. “You never appreciate my hard work.”

”I appreciate you.” Junmyeon flops next to her on the bed, combs Chanyeol’s bangs away from her face. “Why else would I be marrying you?”

Chanyeol smiles, and Junmyeon mirrors it when she takes Chanyeol’s hand in hers and kisses her ring finger, presses the palm against her cheek.

”Well, there’s the sex for starters.”

They both laugh at that.

And when Junmyeon kisses her, soft and warm, Chanyeol knows there’s no one else she’d rather spend the rest of eternity with.

**Author's Note:**

> some notes that didn't get to make it in the fic!   
>  ⇢ baekhyun is a full demon. junmyeon is half-demon (demon mother, human father)   
>  ⇢ chanyeol's club outfit was vaguely inspired by [this](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/643522234230958911/) kristen stewart outfit (don't @ me), and [this](https://imgur.com/a/JuE4sWX) is how chanyeol's hair is styled   
>  ⇢ junmyeon's club outfit is a combo of [these](https://imgur.com/a/dh1GD9q) [two](https://imgur.com/a/A4npXl7) dresses   
>  ⇢ [this](https://imgur.com/a/sKegEKH) is what their wedding venue looks like!   
>  thank you for reading! this is the first of my october/halloween series hehe (not kinktober because i'm not using any kinktober lists and i just wanna write about monsters all month so-). if you liked it please leave kudos and comments~


End file.
